Phantasian
The Phantasians are, as their name suggests, natives of Phantasia. Among the three human races of Concurus, they evolved from aquatic species, as Phantasia used to be a water planet. They can be differentiated from Aetians and Veritians by the fins on their lower legs, which were once part of a tail fin. They also have tough lungs with a large capacity, and are known to be remarkably hardy, resistant to both damage and disease. Biology Phantasians evolved from aquatic species, and as a result have fins on each leg, to the side. These fins can be extended to assist in swimming, or folded up while on land. As a result, most Phantasian fashion has either slits where their fins are, or just shorts. As said above, Phantasians are an extremely hardy species, able to weather Aetas' Thirteenth Plague as if it were the common cold. On average, they live a good 100 years, not counting death by unnatural causes, with the maximum age recorded being 178. Phantasians invest a lot of energy into their highly developed and active brains, which is how they advanced faster than Veritas. This has resulted in frequent cases of acute insomnia, as their brains find it difficult to slow down on command. Psychology The Phantasians are a naturally curious race; apparently, nobody told them that curiosity killed the cat. In Concurus, they have the second highest death rate, as they are always trying new concepts and ideas. To them, progress and knowledge is as valuable as gold, and more often than not, the amount of knowledge a Phantasian possesses correlates to their social status. However, this mindframe has left them confused over the psychology of Aetians, who refute progress in the hopes of maintaining tradition, and Veritians, who tend to seek knowledge only for power and not for its own sake. This has resulted in them looking innocent to outside species, though the wiser know that the Phantasians are, of the Concurus races, the single most threatening; few are afraid to call on the power of friends and family in the time of need, and to them, the whole of Concurus is family, which is what makes them the best SABER commanders. They alone have the power to unite Concurus against a larger threat. However, this makes them the keystones of Concurus; take them out and even the bloodthirsty Veritians will wave white flags. On a less serious note, many a Phantasian can't seem to get his or her head out of the gutter. A little too much research has gone into Veritian biology, resulting in the Veritas Immigrant City becoming closed off to all but authorized personnel. Romantic relationships with SABERs are also disturbingly common, even species that clearly have no resemblance to humans, and they will not think twice about trying to woo over an offworlder. Phantasian body language not only involves standard human body language, but also includes the fins on their legs. Agitated Phantasians will spread their fins wide, while scared Phantasians will completely tuck their fins away. If they're curious, their fins will open almost pensively. If they're trying to look suave, they will try to curve their fins inwards, as if they're flexing their arms. Trivia *Frequently, Phantasians are acute insomniacs, as said above. This sometimes keeps them in a constantly tired state, unable to fall asleep yet unable to function at full capacity. In this state, it is possible to strike them with a frying pan and they might not notice... at least, not until tomorrow. *Despite originating from aquatic species, they don't share that many similarities with aquatic species. It's been suggested that they evolved at least partially from some whale or dolphin-like creature. Category:Species Category:Phantasia Category:Concurus